I saved him and then I disappeared(Fred Weasley Love Story)
by ari.walbert
Summary: During the battle at Hogwarts, Avella Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle, saved her fiance, Fred Weasley, from a wall falling on him. Then she disappeared and no one has seen her since. That is... until now...
1. Avella's eye color chart

**Fear**  
 **Meaning:** Fear is a response to impending danger. It is a survival mechanism that is a reaction to some negative stimulus. It may be a mild caution or an extreme phobia. If the fear is trivial it is called "trifling fear" or if the danger seems formidable it is a "serious fear".  
 **Synonyms:**  
nervousnessanxiety  
apprehension  
distress  
dread  
tenseness  
uneasiness  
worryalarm  
fright  
horror  
hysteria  
mortification  
panic  
shock  
terror  
 **Color:** Green

 **Joy**  
 **Meaning:** Joy or happiness has shades of enjoyment, satisfaction and pleasure. There is a sense of well-being, inner peace, love, safety and contentment. There is an existence of both, positive thinking and positive activities. **Synonyms:**  
cheerfulnessamusement  
ecstasy  
gaiety  
euphoria  
bliss  
elation  
delight  
happiness  
jubilation  
zestenthusiasm  
excitement  
exhilaration  
thrill  
 **Color:** Blue

 **Love**  
 **Meaning:** Love arises from a feeling of profound oneness. Love can be platonic, romantic, religious or familial. There are certain nuances to love regarding bonding, friendship, altruism and philanthropy. As per psychology, love is to lend self-esteem to another.  
 **Synonyms:**  
affection  
longing  
lustfondness  
attraction  
adoration  
sentimentality  
caringarousal  
desire  
passion  
infatuation  
obsession  
 **Color:** Purple

 **Sadness**  
 **Meaning:** Sadness is necessarily related to a feeling of loss and disadvantage. If this feeling drowns the individual it may lead to a state of depression. When a person can be observed to be quiet, less energetic and withdrawn to himself it may be inferred that sadness exists. Such an individual usually has a sloping body, stuck out lips and a downcast appearance of the head.  
 **Synonyms:** depression  
unhappiness  
misery  
melancholy  
gloom  
despair  
suffering  
agony  
hurt  
anguish  
disappointment  
dismay  
displeasure  
shame  
guilt  
remorse  
regret  
neglectinsecurity  
alienation  
homesickness  
embarrassment  
humiliation  
sympathy  
pity  
 **Color:** Black

 **Surprise**  
 **Meaning:** Surprise means the showing up of an unexpected result. When one experiences surprise, it is accompanied by raising of the eyebrows, horizontal lines on the forehead, open mouth, stretched skin below the eyebrows and wide open eyelids. Depending on the intensity, the mouth may not open, but only the jaw may drop. A momentary raise in the eyebrows is the most common evidence of surprise.  
 **Synonyms:** astonishment  
amazement  
 **Color:** Yellow

 **Anger**  
 **Meaning:** Anger is evoked due to injustice, conflict, humiliation, negligence or betrayal. If the anger is active, the individual attacks the target, verbally or physically. If the anger is passive, the person silently sulks and feels tension and hostility. Often, when one empathizes with another, anger may be displayed. If the purpose of the source of pain is known, the magnitude of anger is altered.  
 **Synonyms:**  
rage

fury  
wrath  
bitterness  
loathing  
resentment  
hate  
frustration  
exasperation

irritationagitation  
aggravation  
grouchiness  
disgustrevulsion  
contempt  
jealousy  
torment  
 **Color** : Red


	2. Prologue

A woman walked down the middle of diagon alley. Children hustled getting their school supplies for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts.

The woman smiled at them as she carried the very heavy box into the shop that she had bought. Above the door read 'Weasley's spell book store'. The woman lugged the heavy box into the, not yet open, store as her son sat on the small couch that was sat in the corner of the large store.

"Georgina!" The woman called up the stairs of the back room. "Yes mother?" a girl asked emerging from the long hallway. "This box goes to your room!" the woman said handing the box to her daughter.

The woman looked around the, now finished, bookstore. She smiled. Since the old bookshop closed, she was able to buy it and make it her own. With the help of her son and daughter, mostly her daughter.

"Hey George?" Fred called over to his brother as he looked out the window at the newly opened bookstore with their last name on it. "Yeah?" George asked walking up beside Fred. "You see that bookstore too right?" Fred asked. George looked out the window at the bookstore and nodded. "Why is our name on it?" he asked.

"Wanna go talk to the owner?" Fred asked. "Sure!" George replied and they started off for the shop.

"Excuse us Miss!" Fred said to the woman behind the counter. She turned around to look at the men and her eyes widened slightly. As did theirs. "Welcome to Weasley's Spell Book Store. Can I help you with anything?" the woman asked. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Avella would it?" Fred asked eyeing the necklace the woman was wearing.

"No," the woman lied, "my name is Lilian!". "Oh sorry! It's just, you look a lot like someone we once knew!" George said. "It's alright! You must be the weasley twins! Your Fred and your George, I assume!" Avella guessed correctly. "How did you know who's who?" Fred asked.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard upstairs. The three of them rushed upstairs to find Frederick and Georgina were disappearing and reappearing all around the room. "Frederick Ronald Weasley and Georgina Ginny Weasley! Just because you can use magic now does not mean you need to whip your wands out for everything!" Avella yelled at the two of them.

Realising what she said she instantly turned around to see the shocked faces of two twin boys. "Avella?"

"Hello Fred!"


	3. Chapter One

" I don't want you here anymore! Please leave." Avella said pushing the boys to the front door of her store. "I want to see them!" Fred said. "No! I don't want you near my children, Fred!" Avella argued. "Their my children too!" Fred said. "If I catch you anywhere near my children! I swear to God i'll stupify you!" Avella said, shoving the twins out of the store and closing the french doors.

Avella walked back into the back room and closed the door. She slid down the door, pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. Suddenly Frederick came down the stairs and saw his mother on the floor crying. "Mum! Are you alright?!" he asked alarmed. Avella wiped her face and stood up. "Yes i'm fine." Avella said. "You and Georgina go somewhere! Here's some money." she said handing Georgina the money. "Are you sure mum?" Georgina asked. "Yeah! Go have fun." Avella said walking back out to the store.

"Hello, I'm Lillian. How can I help you?" Avella said to one of parents who were shopping for the next school year. "Yes I need a first year spell book." the woman said. "Oh up the stairs first book shelf on the right." Avella said. "Thank you!" the woman said walking away.

Avella walked back behind the counter at the back of the store and went on her laptop. She looked at her desktop photo. It was of her and Fred at the Yule Ball.

Fred sat in his room above the joke shop, looking out the window. _How come she won't let me see my own children,_ he asked himself. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the picture of him and Avella at the Yule Ball. I tear fell down onto the screen of the phone.

He wiped it away and closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He wiped his face and walked out of his room to go to the joke shop. When he reached the main floor of the building he looked around for George. "Hey Freddie!" he heard a girl's voice call.

He looked around for the owner of the voice that sounded vaguely familiar. He finally found a girl with bright red hair and bright brown eyes, just like his own. He watched her walk up to a boy who also had red hair and brown eyes. "Hey Freddie! Think I should get this?" she asked the boy showing him a love potion. "For what?" the boy, Freddie, asked her. "For mum of course! She needs a little romance in her life." the girl said putting the love potion back where she found it.

Just then George walked up to Fred. "You alright mate?" he asked him. "Yeah i'm fine! Do those two seem familiar to you?" he asked. George looked at Frederick and Georgina and shrugged. "Vaguely."he said simply.

"Need any help with anything?" George asked Frederick and Georgina. "No we're fine!" Frederick replied. "Say aren't you too a little old to be shopping at a joke shop?" Fred asked the two. "That depends! Aren't you two a little old to be working at a joke shop?" Georgina asked sassily. Frederick high-fived her. "Do you know who we are? We're the Weasley Twins!" George said. "Yeah so are we!" Frederick started. "You point is?" Georgina finished.

"Hey mum!" Georgina yelled when they got home from the joke shop. "In here dear!" Avella called from the back room. Georgina and Frederick walked into the backroom to see their mother reading a dusty old book that seemed to be a journal. "We got a job!" Frederick blurted out. "What? That's great! Where?" Avella asked smiling. "The joke shop on the corner!"


	4. Chapter Two

"FRED WEASLEY!"Avella yelled walking hastily into the joke shop. Her eyes were red with rage. Why she even still wore the necklace around the neck, she had no idea.

While searching for Fred, Avella accidently ran into a girl looking at the love potions, knocking her over. Avella gasped when she realized what she had done. She looked at the girl who seemed vaguely familiar.

"I'm so sorry dear!" she said helping the girl up. "It's alright Ma'am!" "Just so you know, the love potions actually do work! But use them with caution." Avella said and walked away, still in search of Fred but having no luck.

Avella became so unfocused that she ran into another child. This time it was a boy and he did not fall over, he didn't even flinch. He too seemed very familiar. It was scary how much he resembled an old friend of hers. "Sorry!" she mumbled walking away to find Fred again.

Still don't know how this happened but Avella successfully bumped into another child. He looked like one of her younger childhood friends. She stared at him a moment. She imagined him wearing glasses and nearly screamed. "Sorry!" she said and walked away bumping into yet another person.

She looked up and saw Fred. Finally she could confront him. "FRED WEASLEY!" she nearly yelled, her eyes turning red once again. "How dare you hire MY children after I told you not to go near them!" " Your children?!" Fred was filling up with rage now as well. "Their not just your children Vel. Their MINE too!" "Yeah! Well I've had to play the role of mother and father for 18 years! So I think I have the right to call them MY children!" "I could have helped you!" Fred retaliated, keeping his voice lowered. "No! I have enough stresses in my life and I don't need you to be another one! I want you to fire them. Today!" Avella said calming down.

"And what if I don't?" Fred asked. Avella pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Cause then I might just have to kill you..."

She began to turn around when Fred grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs and out of sight. "What the hell was that!?" he nearly yelled. "I am a Riddle you know. I have a short temper."

"You can't keep me away from them forever!"

"Watch me..."


	5. Chapter Three

Avella ran through the courtyard looking for him. She suddenly heard a loud crash coming from inside the castle. She quickly rushed in. She found the source had been a falling wall. She saw a hand sticking out of the rubble.

She recognized who's it was instantly. She fell to the ground pulling the pieces of wall off of him. She pulled of the last piece, revealing Fred. He was still alive, but just barely. "Fred!" She cried. She bent over her fiance's body, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Vel?" a weak voice said. Avella lightly gasped when she heard the voice. She looked at Fred's face. His eyes were now open and he was looking at her. "Fred..." she said wiping the tears from her face. He smiled weakly, she returned it.

"I love you so much." Fred said. "No! Don't you do that! Not now." Avella said. "Do what?" Fred asked. "Don't you dare say your goodbyes. You're going to be fine." Avella said. "Help! Somebody!" Avella called out.

"Take care of our children!" Fred said before his head fell back to the ground and the light disappeared from his eyes as they closed forever...

Avella woke up in a dorm room. She looked around suddenly confused. She realized after a moment that she was in a boy's dorm room. She looked to the part of the bed to her right and saw a sleeping Fred.

She kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. "Ello Gorgeous!" he said to her. "Ello handsome!" Fred chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly Fred's face turned a pale color of white. Avella looked out the window of the room and saw a figure flying away on a broom! "You BITCH!" Avella yelled after her mother who was the one who just killed Fred.

 _I have to go get help,_ Avella thought to herself. She quickly got up from the bed and ran out the door.

After running out the door, she was met by another room, her dorm. Hermione and Ginny were in there. Avella turned around to look at the room where she had just come from, where Fred had just died only to find that the doorway led to a corridor.

"Are you coming to get ready?' Hermione asked Avella. Avella looked at her confused and then remembered the Yule Ball. Avella nodded and began to do Hermione's makeup. When finished, Hermione did her make up and then they both did Ginny's makeup.

The girls all got into theirdresses. They nodded in approval of each other and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They made their way to the staircase and stood there for a moment.

Neville, Fred and Viktor Krum were standing at the bottom of the stairs, chatting. They all turned around when they realized the girls were at the top of the stairs.

The girls started making their way down the stairs when suddenly a sound was heard from above. Everyone stopped and looked up. Suddenly a chandelier broke from the ceiling and began to fall. It made its way down in only seconds but to Avella it felt like forever as she stared at Fred, who was standing right underneath it.

The chandelier hit Fred knocking him to the ground. Avella ran down the remaining stairs and knelt down beside him. "Help!" Avella called out. A crowd of people stood around her and Fred. Just watching, not doing anything or helping in any way.

"Why won't you bitches do something?!" Avella yelled. She looked down at Fred who was fading fast. "Please don't go!" Avella said.

"I'm Sorry!' Fred said and then he was dead...

Avella woke up panting! She looked around and was relieved to see that she was in her own bed, in her own room. She remembered having those premonitions in her years back at Hogwarts and she saved Fred from dieing every time.

But can she save him this time? Or does she even want to?


	6. Chapter Four

Avella walked down Diagon Alley to Fred's joke shop. The sign on the door said closed but she walked in anyway. Georgina and Frederick had not been fired yet and Avella was determined to detach Fred's head from his body.

She walked in and Fred turned around to see who had walked in. Suddenly Avella's face fell soft when she looked at him, remembering her nightmare. "Can we talk?" she managed to mutter. "Oh um... yeah." Fred replied. Fred and Avella walked upstairs to his room.

He shut the door behind her and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. Avella reluctantly sat down next to him. "So i've been thinking..." Avella began. Fred nodded, telling her to go on. "I think it would be good for you to be in their life!" she said. Fred's eyes lit up as he smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you!" He said pulling Avella into a gigantic hug. "But..." Avella said. Fred released her and looked at her. "I don't want you in mine!" she said.

"But why?" Fred asked, hurt. "It's for your own safety." Avella said. "Trust me." she said. "Alright. As long as you're happy." Fred said. "I am!" Avella smiled. "Oh and one more thing-" she said. "What?" Fred asked. "Don't tell them you're their father." Avella said and with that she got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Vel!" Avella's best friend Mari said. Avella turned around and saw Mari walking with her daughter Jane. Jane is 11 and is about to start at Hogwarts. "Hey!" Avella replied. "Look Vel! I have to get to work. I was planning on taking Jane to King's Cross but if I'm late my boss will have my head. Do you mind taking her?" Mari asked. "Sure no problem. Lets go!" Avella replied.

Avella and Jane walked through King's Cross! They made it to platform 9 3/4. Avella looked around as Jane put her things on the train. Avella looked around and saw the boys and girl from the other day. The only thing is that they were with their parents. At least thats what it looked like. The blonde boy was with Draco Malfoy and whoever he had married. The other boy was with Harry and Ginny. And the girl was with Ron and Hermione. They were all best friends back at Hogwarts.

Avella walked Jane to the train, keeping her head down so they didn't see her. "Goodbye Jane!" Avella said. "Bye Avella!" Jane said and walked onto the train.

The train started pulling out of the station and Avella turned around only to bump into someone. She looked up to see the one and only Harry Potter. "Sorry Ma'am!" he said looking down at her. "It's alright !" Avella replied. The Ginny walked up to him. She looked so different. "Hello dear!" she said to Harry. "Ello Darling." he replied.

"So I was chatting with Ron and Hermione and we thought it would be good for all of us to meet at Fred and George's shop and meet these new employees that Fred can't stop talking about." Ginny suggested. "Sounds good."

Avella ran out of King's Cross like there was a match lit under her ass...


	7. Chapter Five

"I don't want them anywhere near my shop when they arrive." Avella said to George. Fred was there too but she wasn't talking to him. "Alright." George replied. "Oh and I don't want them knowing that the twins are yours!"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all walked into the Weasley's shop. Avella turned to look at them. "Ello Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" she said to Harry and Ginny. "Lillian was just leaving." Fred said. "Goodbye George."Avella said turning to the door. "Mum where are you going?!" Frederick asked from the stairs. "Home." Avella said. "You can stay if you like!" Ron said suddenly. "No thats quite ok . I will be off." Avella said.

Avella ended up staying for supper and such. She didn't speak much, afraid that everyone would recognize her.

She was getting ready to leave when she suddenly heard something that made her stop and turn around.

"She looks a bit like Avella!" she heard Ron say to Harry. "Please don't talk about Avella." Fred said. "We all miss her Fred." Ginny said. "Not like I do!" Fred retaliated. "Look Fred, we all loved her too. It's horrible what happened to her. But she's dead now! We were all at the funeral." Hermione said. "We were all there when they buried her." Harry said.

"It was empty! There was no body! For all we know she could still be out there in those woods rotting!" Fred shouted. Avella stood back and watched as Fred's ranting continued. "She didn't deserve that! She saved me and then she disappeared! You say you miss her and I believe you but you couldn't possibly miss her the way I do! No one can. I miss her laugh, her smile, her pranks!" Fred chuckled to himself thinking of the pranks him and Avella would pull together at Hogwarts.

"I can still hear her say "I love you" like it was only yesterday," Fred said beginning to get choked up. "when I know for a fact it wasn't! It was 18 fucking years ago!" he broke down crying. Everyone began comforting him, except for Avella. She quickly backed out of the joke shop and went back to her own shop before she broke down crying as well.

Fred stopped crying only to say, "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"


	8. Chapter Six

Avella sat in her store the next day reading a book. She was completely engrossed in her book when a woman came up to the desk. "Excuse me miss?" she asked. "Yes?" Avella said looking up from her book. " Your Lilian right? We met at the Weasley's yesterday." the woman said. "Oh yes!" Avella said. "Hermione right?" "Yeah! I just wanted to apologize for, well, everyone yesterday. It's just we all lost a dear friend at Hogwarts, she was Fred's fiance." Hermione said.

"It's quite alright ! I completely understand." Avella replied. "Would you like a cup of tea?" "That would be lovely!" Hermione replied. "Come right back!" Avella said leading Hermione into the backroom and up the stairs to the kitchen.

Avella finished making the tea and set the tray down on the table. Hermione eyed Avella's necklace as she set the tray down. "That's a lovely necklace! Where did you get it?" she asked. "It was a present, from my boyfriend." Avella said, hoping Hermione wouldn't ask any further questions on the subject. "What was his name?" Hermione asked. "I'd rather not talk about this." Avella said pouring tea for herself.

"Why not? Did he break your heart?" Hermione pressed on. "No! I broke his!" Avella said. "How?" Hermione asked. "I left." Avella mumbled. "Why?" Hermione asked, curious now. "Because I was pregnant and scared and you would have left too if you father was trying to kill you and your best friend!" Avella said tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It really is you? Isn't it Avella?" Hermione asked. "I'd like you to leave and please don't tell anyone about this!" Avella said, leading Hermione to the door of the stairs. "Thank you for the tea." Hermione said walking down the stairs and out of sight.

Hermione walked into her's and Ron's house. "Ron!" She called. "Yes?" Ron called from the family room. "I have got to tell you something!" she said walking into the family room. "What?" Ron asked sitting on the couch. "That woman we met yesterday. Lillian." she said putting air quotes around Lillian. "Yeah?" Ron pressed on. "She's not Lillian Weasley. She's Avella Riddle!" Hermione said. "What?!" Ron almost screamed standing up. "I had tea with her today and she told me."

"So you mean to say that she isn't dead?"Ron asked. "Yeah!" Hermione said. "She lied to us! And left us all to die at the hands of her father!" Ron said now becoming angry. "It wasn't like that!" Hermione said trying to calm him down. "I'm calling Harry, Ginny and Draco!" Ron said grabbing his cell phone.

"Bloody hell Ron!"


	9. Chapter Seven

Avella walked out of her shop and started walking around Diagon her head began pounding and there was a strange ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees in the middle of the street. An image began to fill her mind, first in black and white and then in color.

There were people coming for her. Someone knew she was alive. Hermione told someone. In the crowd of people she saw Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. She also saw quite a few Aurors and people from the Ministry. They were walking down Diagon Alley.

Avella ran down Diagon Alley to Fred and George's store. She burst in the front door, looking around for one of the twins. "Hey Vel you alright?" she heard a voice ask. She looked over to her left and ran to the twins. "You have to help me!" she pleaded. "What's happened?" Fred asked. "Hermione told someone about me! The ministry is coming!" Avella said. "What?!" The twins said in unison, shocked. "You have to hide me!" Avella said. They all looked out the window and saw the crowd from Avella's vision walking down the Alley.

"Follow us!" The twins said in unison. They led Avella up the stairs and into a hidden room behind one of the shelves. "Stay here!" George said. "We'll come get you when its safe!" Fred finished. Avella nodded.

The twins walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Avella looked around the room and suddenly heard a door slam open. "Where is she?!" Avella heard a voice ask. It sounded like Harry. "I don't know what your talking about!" Fred replied. "Don't play dumb Fred! We know you've been protecting her." Ron said. "She hasn't been here in days!" George lied. "Fine. When you do see Avella Riddle, and I know you will. Bring her to us and we can make an exchange." said a voice that Avella didn't recognize. "What kind of exchange?" Fred asked. "Her for your about it!" said the voice and then the door shut.

Avella put hr back on the wall and slid down to the floor. The door to the room opened and George walked in alone. "What George?" Avella asked. "You should go talk to Fred." George said. "Why can't he just come in here?" Avella asked. "He's locked himself in his room. I think he's crying!"


	10. Chapter Eight

Avella stood in her bedroom. She stood looking at her reflection in the mirror, but it wasn't herself she saw looking back at her. All she could see was her mother. Her hair had turned black, for she can do it at will if need be.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." she said already knowing who it was. Fred walked in. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I look just like her!" Avella said still eyeing her reflection. "Who?" Fred asked stepping behind her and looking at her reflection over her shoulder.

"Bellatrix." Avella said. "No you dont!" Fred said. "Yes I do!" Avella said turning around to face him. "Look me in the eye and tell me I don't look anything like my mother!" she said. Fred couldn't do it. Avella did look exactly like Bellatrix and he would be lying to tell her otherwise. "I knew it!" Avella said turning around a opening a drawer on her dresser.

She grabbed out a belt and put it around her waist. "Where did you get that?" Fred asked. "I stole it from a death eater. S'not like he's gonna miss it, he's dead!" Avella said. Avella then grabbed two boxes out of the same drawer. She set them both on top of the dresser. She opened the first one and took out her mother's knives. She put them on her belt and then turned to the other box.

She opened the box slowly and took out the wand that was inside. "Is that the-" Fred asked amazed. "Elder wand?" Avella asked. "Yes." "How did you get it?" Fred asked. "Well, Draco disarmed Dumbledore. Harry disarmed Draco and I was pretending to be a death eater so I disarmed Harry. And now its mine!" Avella said.

"Wow!" Fred said. "Lets go. I gotta find my children." Avella said walking out of her room with Fred on her tail. She put the wand in her belt and grabbed out her broom from one of the closets. "You're not taking the floo powder?" George asked. "No they're expecting that. I'm going to fly and have the element of surprise." Avella said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go?" George asked. "No I have to do this myself." Avella said. "OK but if you don't come back im going to kill you!" George said. "No your not! If I don;t come back you two need to keep things business as usual. No morning, you did enough of that the first time." Avella said. She gave George a kiss on the cheek and then moved infront of Fred. "Promise me. You won't come looking for me!" Avella said to him. "No promises." Fred said. "Stop being so fucking stubborn and promise me Fred!" Avella said. "Fine. I promise." Fred said. "Thank you." Avella said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you!" Avella said and flew away.

Avella arrived at Malfoy Manor. She knew that they brought them here because she had a vision before she left. She came down to the ground and decided on the front door approach. It's always the best way to approach things. She dropped her broom on the ground and walked in the front door of Malfoy manor.

She walked down a few hallways. The mansion was dark. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. She saw someone standing at the end of the hall she was in. She couldn't tell who it was but she recognized the voice when he said "Stupify!". She fell back and blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a light room. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. When her eyes finally adjusted she looked around the room. She was tied down to a chair. She looked around and saw the only people in the room with her were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco. "Where the hell are my children?" Avella asked, her eyes red with anger. "Their safe. We just want to talk." Neville said. " About?" Avella asked. "About why you felt that night." Harry said. "I left! Thats it!" Avella said. "Why?" Ron asked. "I couldn't stay and see my father do all of that to my best friends!" Avella said.

" Kill her!" Draco said and suddenly Avella's mother walked in...


	11. Chapter Nine

"Kill her!" Draco said and suddenly Bellatrix walked in. She walked up to Avella and smiled. Avella frowned. "Why the hell would you trust that?!" Avella asked. "We don't! But she knew how to find you!" Ron said. Bellatrix grabbed one of the knives off of Avella's belt and held it against her throat.

"Why are you doing this? We were best friends!" Avella said to everyone. "Why would we be your friends when you tried to kill us?" Neville asked. "What?!" Avella asked confused. "I never tried to kill you!"

"Oh really? Remember the troll first year?" Hermione said. "When voldemort came back fourth year?" Harry said. "And finally leaving us all to die at the hands of your father during the battle!" Ron said.

Bellatrix laughed and cut Avella's throat a little bit. "Ow you bitch!" Avella screeched. "Nasty mouth on her!" Bellatrix said cutting Avella's throat a little more. Avella wriggled her arm out of the bindings that held her to the chair and grabbed the smaller knife out of her belt.

She cut her mother's bare arm and Bellatrix stumbled back a bit. Avella grabbed the wand out of her belt and pointed it at everyone else. She pointed it at Neville(she knew he was mentally the weakest). "Untie me now!" she demanded. Frightened, Neville untied Avella and she stood up, still pointing the wand at everyone.

She sat at the end of the long table that was also in the room and motioned for the others to sit down. "Now we are going to sit down and have a proper discussion. Is that understood." Avella said. Everyone sat down on both sides of the table.

"Now apparently none of you seem to remember how I saved your asses! Neville, I saved you more than enough times from bullies and everyone." Avella said to Neville. "Hermione, I saved you from that troll! I didn't let him into the castle, ok? Snape did! Not me. Ron, I saved you from the giant spiders and the whomping willow. Draco, I saved you from your parents! And Harry, I saved you from dying!" Avella said trying to make everyone remember. "I don't believe you!" Harry said.

"Here I'll show you!" Avella said putting her hand on Harry's to show him her memory of the night in the forbidden forest.

**Flashback**

Avella stood behind a pillar, watching Harry as he fought. I pointed my wand at him and put a spell on him so that the killing curse would only kill the bit of Voldemort's soul that was in him. He seemed to feel a little shock and twitched a bit.

Avella heard the voice in her head calling her to the forbidden forest. She snuck out to the forest where the group of death eaters and Voldemort were. "Is he coming?" Bellatrix asked her. "Yes mother!" Avella said. "Good work Avella!" Voldemort said. "Thank you sir." Avella said and nodded her head.

Suddenly Harry came running into the area where they all were. "You know what to do Avella!" Voldemort said. "Yes father!" Avella said pointing her wand at Harry. "Expelliarmus!" Avella yelled. Harry's wand flew back out of his hand. Voldemort then pointed his wand at Harry and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!".

Harry went flying back as the killing curse hit him. "Go make sure he's dead!" Bellatrix said to Avella. Avella nodded and walked up to Harry. She knelt down next to him and whispered to him. "Act dead. I have a plan!" She stood up and turned around. "Dead!"

**Flashback over**

She then went around showing everyone flashback of her saving them. "Avella!" Hermione said hugging Avella tightly. "I'm happy you guys finally understand now." Avella said. Then she remembered something. She pointed her wand at Bellatrix. "Who erased their memories Bellatrix?" she asked. "You didn't ask very nicely!" Bellatrix smirked. "Who erased their memories bitch!?" Avella asked again, pointing her wand right at her throat. "Your father!" Bellatrix said. "Wrong answer!" Avella said. "Avada Kedavra!" she said killing Bellatrix. "I should have done that years ago."

"Now take me to my children!" Avella said to the others. "Follow me!" Draco said and led everyone to a door. He opened the door to thebedroom and Avella walked in. Georgina was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Georgina!" Avella said hugging her. "Mum!" she said hugging back.

"Come on! We're going home!" Avella said grabbing her hand and walking out of the room. "Where is my son?" Avella asked. Draco licked his lips and his eyes diverted away from Avella's. "Where is he?" Avella asked. "Where is my Frederick?!"

They walked to the basement and Draco opened the door. Everyone stood back as Avella walked in. She looked around and saw something laid down in the corner of the room. Avella slowly walked over and knelt down next to the body. She gasped as she realized who it was. She covered her face with her hand and began to cry.

"How the hell did this happen?!" She yelled. "It was Bellatrix! She killed him the night he got here." Ron said. "And you let her kill your nephew?!" Avella asked. "My nephew?" Ron asked. "He's all of your nephew except for Neville and Draco!" Avella said. "What?" Harry asked. "Oh guys dont be stupid! He was Fred's son! Same way she is Fred's daughter!" Avella said motioning to Georgina.

"What?" Georgina asked her mother. "Yeah sweetheart, i'm sorry you had to find out like this!" Avella said. "I want Frederick buried properly. Do you understand?" Avella said. "It's your fault he's dead!"


	12. Chapter Ten

The snow fell lightly over the graveyard. Avella and Georgina stood above the casket. Fred and George walked up behind them. Fred put his arm around Avella. She turned her head to look at him and laid her head on his shoulder. George and Georgina did the same thing. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco and the rest of the Weasley's all gathered around the four of them.

After the funeral everyone gathered at Fred and George's shop. Everyone sat in the living room talking and laughing. Avella then pulled Fred into a different room. "We need to talk." she said. "About?" he replied. "At Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix said something!" Avella said. "What did she say?" Fred asked. "Well Everyone had forgotten the times I saved them and I asked her who made them forget and she said my father!" Avella said. "What?" Fred asked confused. "He couldn't possibly have done that! He's dead." Avella said.

"I think we should talk to Harry about this!" Fred said. "Go get him!" Avella said. Fred nodded and walked back into the living room. Him and Harry walked back out a moment later. "Are you sure that's what she said?" Harry asked. "Yeah she said "Your Father" and I only have one of those." Avella said. "But how?"

"What if there were more than just seven horcruxes?" Harry asked. "That's a possibility." Fred agreed. "But what would they be?" Avella asked. "I'm not sure." Harry said.

Suddenly the room became very dark and cold. Avella, Harry and Fred looked at eachother and then ran to the window. They looked outside and realized that the windows were frosted over and they couldn't see anything.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the living room. The three ran in to see a dementor stealing Georgina's soul. Avella grabbed out her wand and pointed it at the dementor saying a spell. The dementor left and it got brighter outside.

"I'll take her and lay her down!" George said. He picked her up off of the floor and took her into a different room. "This is all my fault!" Avella said sitting down on the couch. "it's not your fault dear!" Fred's mother said. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley but I assure you it is. They were after me."

"What could the final horcrux be?" Harry asked. "It could be something he knew we would never think of. Like it's right under our noses." Avella said. "Anyway, we have one thing he doesn't." "And whats that?" Harry asked. "Noses!" Fred chuckled. "Yes! Well I'm going home. Maybe i'll think of something in my dreamworld!" Avella said. "Come along Georgina!" "Coming Mother!" Georgina said walking out of the living room.

Avella went to bed that night in a rare state of confusion. When she finally fell asleep, she found herself dreaming of Hogwarts. Hogwarts then faded and she saw Voldemort. Then she saw a book, ring, necklace, cup, tiara type thing, Harry, Nagini and herself. She saw Voldemort once again. "Come to me! Come to me my daughter..." he said. "No!"Avella said in her sleep. "I wont!" Avella refused. "Your choice! It's you or your precious lover!" he said and the dream ended.

Avella shot up to a sitting position. She was sweating. She looked around and realized she was still in her bedroom. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at her clock next to her bed. 10:38 am. She decided to get up and take a shower. She got out of the shower and changed into this.

She walked into Fred and George's shop and looked around for one of the twins. When she didn't see them on the main floor, she walked up to the living floor. She walked into the livingroom and George was sitting on the couch. "Hey where's Fred?" Avella asked. "I don't know!" George said. "What do you mean?"Avella asked. "I mean he's gone! He just disappeared in the middle of the night."

Avella then realized what Voldemort meant when he said "her precious lover". He meant Fred. "Voldemort's taken him!" Avella said. "How do you know?" George asked. "He came to me in a dream. He said either I come to him or Fred will. I refused so I guess he took Fred!" Avella said.

"Where did he take him?" Harry asked. "I don't know!" Avella said. "Where would he have taken him?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure." Avella said. "OK! You said he came to you in a dream right?" Hermione asked. "Yeah!" Avella said. "Well where was he in the dream?" She asked. Avella closed her eyes and tried to picture the dream. "I can't remember!" Avella said.

Suddenly ringing stated in her ears and she started seeing a picture in her mind, first in black and white and then in color, not that there was much color to it. She could see giant spiders, centaurs, and a werewolf.

She took a deep, sharp breath as the vision ended. "I know where they are!"


	13. Chapter Eleven

"Everyone stay here! No one leaves this building. George watch her!" Avella said referring to Georgina. George nodded and sat next to Georgina on the couch. She grabbed her broom and turned around to look at everyone. "I'll bring him back! I promise." she said and went to the window. She heard Harry say something under his breath but she couldn't make out what he said.

Avella flew out the window and flew to the forbidden forest outside of Hogwarts. She landed in the same area she went to the night of the battle. She saw Fred laying unconscious on the ground.

"Fred!" she yelled running to him. She fell to her knees beside him. She put her hand on his chest and realized he wasn't breathing! She put her hands to her face and began crying. "Avella!" she heard a voice in her head. "I'm here! So show yourself you bastard!" she yelled. "Now is that anyway to talk to your father!" she heard a voice behind her.

"You should have heard the way i talked to mum. Before I killed her!" Avella said. "Now I'm here so you better bring him back!" "No!" Voldemort said. "I'm sorry! I don't think I heard you correctly! Did you just say no?" Avella asked pulling out the elder wand and pointing it at him. "Yes I did!" Voldemort said. "Well you see father! There are two ways we could go about doing this! First is you could bring Fred back and we could both go our separate ways, or you could kill me which in turn would kill you and also bring him back so you know its your choice." Avella said.

Voldemort then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Avella. "So I see we're going with the second way then. Lay it on me cause i'm willing to die if it means everyone I love gets to live because of it." Avella said dropping the wand. Voldemort smiled evilly. "Avada kedavra!" he yelled. The curse threw Avella back into a tree.

She opened her eyes to see her father turning to dust. She smiled weakly and held Fred's hand as she blacked out.

Fred woke up and looked around. He felt someone holding his hand and he turned to look in the direction and saw Avella laying still in the dirt. He slowly got up and went to see if she was still breathing. Her heart was still beating but just barely. He picked her up and flew her back to the shop.

They flew in the front door of the shop and he carried her upstairs. Her heart was starting to beat normally. "What happened?!" Hermione asked Fred. "He used the killing curse on her! She's still alive though. Her heart beat is becoming more normal so I think all she needs is to rest!" Fred said taking Avella to his room and setting her on the bed. He covered her up with the blankets and walked back out to the living room.

He sat down and told everyone about what happened at the forest. "I just don't understand how she could survive the killing curse!" Fred said confused. "I put a spell on her so that the curse would only kill the part of Voldemort's that was in her! Just like she did for me during the battle." Harry said.

"Thank you!" Fred said. "Why did she come for me anyway?" Everyone shrugged. "Because she loves you! Georgina said trying not to but into the conversation.

"No she doesn't!" Fred said.

" I'm her daughter! Trust me. She does!"


	14. Chapter Twelve

"Hey Fred! You here?"Avella asked walking into Fred's bedroom. Fred was sitting on his bed looking at his cell phone. "Oh hey!" he said putting his phone down. "Whatcha lookin at?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Just this!" he said showing her his background picture of them at the Yule Ball. She chuckled. "God look at us! We were so young. Young love, how it always fails." Avella frowned. "Ah anyway! I wanted to thank you about the other day." "What do you mean how it always fails?" Fred asked, seeming slightly hurt. "It just never works out in the end. Someone almost always dies." Avella replied.

"Fred you know I never meant to hurt you right?" Avella asked. "Yeah i know but you really did hurt me Vel! Not just me, everyone." Fred replied. "Yeah I know and i'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to happen like that!"

"I really did miss you Vel!" Fred said wrapping his arm around Avella's shoulders. "I didn't want to leave but I had no choice!" Avella said laying her head on Fred's shoulder. "You've always had a choice." Fred said. Avella turned her head to look him in the eye and before she knew what was going on Fred's lips had crashed onto her's. She returned the kiss.

They continued kissing as Avella laid back on the bed with Fred hovering above her. They stopped to take a breath and Avella realized what she was doing.

She lightly pushed Fred off of her and sat up. "I'm sorry. I can't do this!" she said getting up off of the bed and walking out of the room. She was about to walked down the stairs when Fred came running out of his room. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now!" Avella said. "It's ok i'm not trying to rush you into anything!" Fred said. "Thank you!" Avella said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walking down the stairs, leaving him alone at the top of the stairs...


	15. Chapter Thirteen

"Vel?" Fred called up the stairs of the shop. "Up here!" he heard her call from upstairs. He walked up and saw her in the kitchen making food while the chores did themselves. "What's up?" she asked him. "I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" he asked, looking down at the ground. Avella giggled at his shyness and nodded. "What time?" she asked. "Eight?" he asked. "I'll see you then." she smiled. Fred returned the smile and Avella kissed him on the cheek. He turned and walked down the stairs and out of the shop.

At seven-fifty Fred walked back through the doors of the shop. Georgina was placing books on shelves and she turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Avella and I are going out to dinner." he replied. She nodded and went to fetch her mother. A moment later they both came down the stairs and Fred smiled. "You look gorgeous." he said to her. She smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and she turned back to look at Georgina. "If you need anything, you know where George is. I'll be home by eleven. No parties." Avella chuckled. Georgina laughed and shook her head, pushing the couple out of the store.

The snow fell lightly as Fred and Avella walked back down diagon alley. Avella laughed, looking up at the sky, snow falling directly on her face. Fred laughed at her childishness and she looked over at him. "What?" she smiled. He shook his head. "Nothing." he laughed again. They continued down the alley and made it to Avella's store. They stepped inside and smiled at the warmth of the store. "Oh I forgot to ask, mum is having a birthday party for George and I in a couple weeks. Do you think you and Georgina could join us? I know mum would love to see you." Avella thought about it for a second and nodded. "Just let me know when." she replied. He smiled and she kissed him on the lips. "I had a lovely time tonight, Fred, thank you." she said. "I did too." he smiled. "Goodnight." Avella said. "Goodnight." Fred said, turning and walking out of the store. Avella smiled and locked the door once she was sure he was gone.


End file.
